Jimmy
:You may be looking for Jimmy Osgood (this episode's namesake) or Jimmy Olsen. "Jimmy" is the 12th episode of . It premiered on March 3, 2001. It is a "very special episode", focusing on children and guns, and also on bullying. Plot Virgil is talking to Dr. Franklin, a psychiatrist. He tells her everything that happened up until a week ago. He had met and befriended a shrewd, timid boy called Jimmy Osgood, who preferred to type on his laptop rather than engage in leisure activities with other kids. However, just as soon as Jimmy starts making friends with him and others, like Richie and Frieda, he also starts being tirelessly tormented by Nick Connor and his friends, Ray and Kevin. Jimmy grew distressed over time. The final straw came in the preparations for a Halloween party at the Community Center. Jimmy had given invaluable help with special effects, but Nick, Ray and Kevin pulled a rather violent prank on him by scaring him and chasing him through the cardboard maze assembled by him and others, destroying part of it in the process and leaving the kid shattered enough to not show up for the next week. Virgil and his father, worried, paid a visit to Jimmy's home, where they found that the boy was gone and had taken his father's handgun with him. Jimmy showed up at the Community Center and, bursting into tears of anger, points the gun at Nick, complaining that he had had it with all the bullying he was subjected to, causing Nick to realize he had pushed Jimmy too far; Nick then apologizes, looking remorseful (and wishing he had gotten help for being a bully as well). Just then, Ray and Kevin charged at him, causing Jimmy to accidentally pull the trigger, the stray bullet hitting Richie in the leg. The fatal occurrence soon caused all outbursts to subside, as Jimmy curled up in a corner, crying. In the end, Jimmy is undergoing psychological treatment, while Nick is suspended, and also has to do community service for allowing the situation to escalate beyond control (same as his buddies). Later, as Virgil and Richie (with his leg in a plaster cast) try to shed some light over everything, they see another helpless student being bullied in the school corridors. Virgil promptly offers him a hand in hopes that no other youngsters end up resorting to extreme measures like Jimmy did. Continuity Background Information Production Inconsistencies * Due to this being a children's show, Richie does not bleed when accidentally shot. Maybe because of this, there is not even a bullet hole torn through his pants. Trivia * This is the first time on the DCAU the fourth wall is broken: Static addresses to the watchers at the end of the episode about the hazards of firearms falling into the hands of children and youngsters. Static would do it again (with help from Rubberband Man) in "Where the Rubber Meets the Road". * As they are never identified by name in the episode, it's unclear which of Nick's cronies is Ray and which is Kevin. * This is the second episode in which the story unfolds through flashbacks, the first being "Tantrum". Cast Uncredited Appearances * Principal Aguilar * Joey Bombora * Omar Harmozi * Daisy Watkins Category:Static Shock episodes